The Next Generation Travel to the Past
by Ms Kitty Black
Summary: In a desperate attempt to change the future, the Next Generation travel back in time to meet the first Order of the Pheonix
1. Chapter 1

The Next Generation Travel to the Past – Chapter 1

Hot Summer Days

It was a sweltering start to the summer holidays at 12 Grimmauld Place. Outside the grass had wilted and yellowed and the sun beat down on the roads burning the feet of anyone who dared to walk on it. The trees were sad and shrivelled; some had no leaves and those that did, lay on the ground; brown and crunchy. Anyone brave enough to go outside, went out in shorts and vests to stop themselves from getting too hot despite the risk of burning.

Down inside the old house, everyone stayed in their rooms, shutters drawn and cooling charms at maximum. The stench from the kitchen was almost undetectable because of the strongest smell covering charm in the world. Nobody came in the kitchen, unless they were getting something to eat, but most of them retreated to the relatively clean air. Anyone who had somewhere else to go left without any hesitation, but despite the discomfort, the Potters, Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, and Lily; and the Malfoys, Draco, Hermione and Scorpius, all remained in Grimmauld Place.

In the living room a huddle of people had gathered, all of the wrapped in light summer traveling cloaks except for two people fussing over them. The eldest of the travellers looked to be about 19 and the youngest was a small red haired girl that looked to be around 10 and was holding hands with a youngish boy with short straight blonde hair. They were all dressed in Hogwarts summer travelling coats with the Hogwarts emblem on the top left and lined with their house colour. There was James Potter and Albus Potter who looked so alike they could be twins but they weren't because of the obvious 2-3 age difference. Next to them stood a short boy with ginger fuzzy afro like hair called Hugo Weasley, next to him stood his older sister. She was a slightly older than her brother with long straight red hair with blond streaks, and she was called Rose Weasley. In front of her were two achingly beautiful girls with waist long silver hair and a lean athletic build. The older one was holding hands with Remus and the other holding hands with Romulus it was obvious that the pairs where dating just by the way they behaved. Scorpius, a medium height blond haired boy with grey/silver eyes replied.

"Remus, Romulus. Look after them all, ok?" Ginny said

"Yes ok." Remus said impatiently.

"Hey what about us?" Sirius enquired

"I was going to ask you to look after Remus and Romulus boys. Seeing as they're so childish." Hermione added

"Hey we're still here you know!" Remus protested

"OK bye, and remember want I said!" Ginny and Hermione were fussing over them again for the hundredth time that day. They were going back in time to change the past and to bring back the families that were destroyed because of the battle, "You're there…"

"…to change the future. We got it Hermione." Romulus said in a weary and irritated tone

"OK sorry, just go." And suddenly the two clear faces of Hermione Malfoy and Ginny Potter smudged and where replaced by 10 or 12 other unknown faces all gathered around a large wooden table.


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Generation Travel to the Past – Chapter 2

Introduction

"Ouch that hurt." Dominique groaned when all 13 of the teenagers landed on their backs in the middle of a dusty room and smacked their heads on the stone floor.

"We're all going to have one major headache later!" Louis muttered under the heap of people.

"Al, get your butt out of my face!" Remus said in a muffled voice

"Remus, get your face out of my butt!" Al retaliated

"Fathian move!" Albus shouted at the top of his voice. Which turned out not to be very loud

"You move Romulus!" Things were getting a bit noisier now, and people that weren't in the room came flooding in to see what was happening.

"James get off me!"

"I can't! Lily's lying on top of me."

"Tell her to move." Everyone went silent as there was a little squeak from the centre of the pile

"Scorpius. Tell me you didn't just fart." Everyone went quiet but somewhere they could have sworn they heard a snigger. "Sorry. I can't help it." Remus let out a huge sigh

"Move NOW before we all get suffocated" Everyone got more desperate to get untangled from the pile

"Victoire, much as you are undoubtedly sexy, I regret to ask you to get off me!" Remus had a huge beaming smile

"Hey, I can't help it! I would love to considering the circumstances"

"Oh please get a room!" Fathian said

"We would love to if it weren't for the fact that WE'RE ALL STUCK IN A HUGE PILE!" Remus shouted

"FINE! Just somebody please move! I don't want to get suffocated by Scorpius' fart!" There was another snigger

"Hey! It wasn't my fault."Scorpius said in defence

"Nor is it ours! It's your ass!" Louis shouted

"'Nor' really Louis?" Domonique questioned

"Hey! I'm using proper English!" Said Louis

"Louis where did you come from?" Albus asked

"Same place as you, you idiot!"

"Rose. Move to the left!"

"Shut up Hugo."

"If you move then I can move and we can get out of this!"

After all this time they failed to notice to crowd watching the kerfuffle. Finally Rose gave in and moved. The whole of the pile then collapsed in a very undignified way and they all heaved themselves up with a lot of cursing. There were 4 girls and 8 boys. The two that stood at the front were obviously brothers. They were tall and very muscly and obviously liked bright hair. The elder of the two had electric blue hair and plenty of scars all over his face and torso and this boy went by the name of Remus Lupin Jr. The twin was a spitting image all except for the hair, this boy's hair was flame red and moppy and he went by the name of Romulus Lupin.

"Remus, where the fuck are we?"

"I believe, if Hermione and Ginny are correct, we are in 12 Grimmauld place. Are we?"

"Are you what?" The man that spoke was from the very back. He was tall and skinny, had short, straight brown hair and two clean cut scars across his face. His robes were torn and littered with patches of sewn on fabric. His left hand was enclosed by a smaller daintier hand.

"In 12 Grimmauld Place."

"Yes, you are."

"Oh good." Louis said a small smile playing on the edges of his mouth

"That's better." Fathian stood up and dusted himself down and helped the younger ones up.

"Hey Remus." Vicki smiled and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"Well hello again, fancy meeting you here," He snapped out of the lovers moment suddenly,

"Where is Siri?"

"Looking behind you might be a good idea," all of them spun on the spot to see the moppy black haired boy with no shirt on revealing a huge scar and a part of a tattoo, "I was clever enough to make sure that I didn't land on the same spot, and it seems as though I was correct." Sirius Black Jr was tall just like Remus Jr but not quite as muscly as the Lupin twins. His twin was an exact replica of the man standing, leading against the wall. The man gave a slight push against the wall that levered him up so he was standing up right. He then walked to the front of the group. The twin was called Fathian and was tall and slim and had longer hair than his brother but only just.

"Ok, sweaty you've had your fun, leave them alone now." Dominique said as she place a hand on his chest.

"Get a room you two." James complained.

"Excuse me? Who are you and what are you doing here?" Minerva McGonogall, a medium height lady with her face lined with wrinkles stepped forward to try and start a conversation with the new people.

"Professor McGonagall! No way!"

"Remus," He turned his head to the left to face Vikki

"Yes Vikki?" Remus had a tiny hint on his face

"Shut up."

"Sorry." Remus dropped the smirk and turned to face the crowd.

"Excuse me? Who are you and what are you doing here?" McGonagall repeated.

"Ah well that one is a long story and is also going to be hard to explain," Scorpius said from the back of the group of kids, "maybe we should all sit down. This is going to take a while"

"Well maybe you should introduce yourselves first." Dumbledore said

"That would be a good idea. First of all there are the two twins Remus and Romulus."

"Hey Guys, we're here to make sure that the kids don't get hurt. Anyways Remus and I and were in slytherin and we played as beaters on the team and my favourite lesson was Herbology. We're Aurous at the Ministry now." Romulus said inaudibly telling Remus to continue

"I'm his twin and my favourite lesson was DADA. Our parents are Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin and neither of us are werewolves, and I am engaged to Victoire." She then led on with the introductions

"I'm Victoire Weasley and I am in Gryffindor and am just finishing my 7th year at Hogwarts I don't play quidditch and my favourite class is transfiguration. My folks are Bill Weasley and Fleur Delecour"

"I'll go next shall I. I'm Domanique Weasley and I love everything tom-boyish. I love to play quidditch and I'm a chaser."

"What house are you in dear?" Mrs Weasley said from the back

"Ravenclaw. And I love ancient runes."

"I'm her brother, Louis, and I'm in slytherin I'm on the team and play keeper my favourite class is DADA and my best friend is Albus."

"And that's me. Albus Severus Potter. Slytherin. Love potions and play on the quidditch team and am in my 5th year. My dad is Harry Potter and my mum is Ginny Weasley"

"I'm Lily," came a quiet voice from the back, "and I'm in hufflepuff and I love Care of Magical Creatures. I'm only in my first year and Albus and James are my brothers."

"I'm James. I love Potions and I play seeker for the Gryffindor quidditch team. I'm in my 6th year and I am the world's best trouble maker."

"World's best ego more like." Someone muttered at the back of the huddle of youngsters.

"Who said that?"

"Who said what?" Deciding to move on Fathian stepped in

"I'm Fathian and like the Lupins I'm here to make sure these guys get there and back safely. I was in slytherin as well and my favourite class was Ancient Runes."

"I'm Sirius and I was in Slytherin as well and my favourite class was divination."

"WHAT!"

"Just so I could prank the professor. That's all."

"Oh thank god! I was worried for a minuet there."


End file.
